GREY SKY
by Padalecki Ventimiglia
Summary: Un poco de suspenso Jared Padalecki en 'Cry Wolf' Sam Winchester Tom Sturridge en 'Like Minds' Ryan Colby . Pues lo hice por que estos actores me traumaron la vida!... Los amo y quise probar.


GREY SKY

_By__: Padalecki V._

Genre:

_Drama-__Porn-Suspense_

Main Cast:

_Sam Winchester – Jared Padalecki_

_Ryan Colby – Tom Sturridge_

Soundtrack:

_Protégé-__Moi - Placebo_

* * *

_Intro_

Ese chico… la primera vez que le sostuve la mirada me sentí perdido en un abismo, profundo y negro abismo.

* * *

_Rutherford_

Mi nombre es Sam Winchester, estudio la preparatoria en el Instituto Rutherford en Rhode Valley Pensilvania, tengo 22 años y me gustan las chicas, si que me gustan.

Aquí en el instituto es realmente difícil ver una, por desgracia mi padre me trajo aquí, una gran escuela, muy bellas y antiguas instalaciones, con grandes pasillos y aulas bien acondicionadas, las habitaciones amplias, compartidas con dos camas como en todos los internados pero no hay chicas…

A vece habrá una o dos pero solamente vienen para entregas de documentación de alguna otra escuela, suelen ser mayores, secretarias la mayoría de los casos, 25 o 26 años.

Tampoco es que sea homofóbico ni nada de eso por que bueno, entonces tendría un gran problema, muchas veces aunque algunos compañeros no se declaran abiertamente 'gays' se sabe de algún romance de pasillo o una que otra cogida en la biblioteca, me atrevo a decir que el 50 de la escuela ha tenido algún encuentro homosexual.

Yo formo parte del 50 que no, o bueno…hasta hace una semana lo era.

Me encontraba en clase de historia universal, el Profesor McLean explicaba algunos teoremas de la edad media, cuando Jonathan, el secretario de dirección interrumpió por unos momentos…

-_Profesor McLean_-

-_adelante John_…-

Jonathan no venia solo, lo acompañaba un chico, ya con el uniforme del colegio. No logre verlo muy bien, la gran cabeza de Brady me lo impedía a primera vista.

-_gracias profesor…le traigo al alumno nuevo, se incorporara a las clases en esta momento…-_

_-oh si, de acuerdo…adelante compañero-_

El chico nuevo se acerco al profesor saludándolo de mano, le susurro su nombre y se dio la vuelta hacia la clase.

-_por que no te presentas Ryan?- le sugirió el profesor_…

Ryan asintió.

-_mi nombre es Ryan Colby, tengo 23 años y vengo de Bradford…-_

El silencio reinaba y como nadie de nosotros dijo nada, el profesor le indico un lugar para que se sentase y continuar la clase.

* * *

_The New_

Ryan Colby, su nombre se quedo pronto grabado en mi mente; un chico alto unos centímetros mas que yo, lo miraba de reojo, sus ojos y su cabello ambos negros contrastantes con su piel pálida, casi blanca, al igual que sus labios rojo carmín, diferente diría yo… muy diferente a los demás. Mantenía su pálido rostro mirando hacia el frente, serio. Quise creer que en algún momento había sentido mi mirada, así que volteo hacia mí, pero preferí mirar a otro lado en cuanto lo vi girarse un poco.

Ryan Colby se convirtió en el principal objeto de mi curiosidad.

De las 300 habitaciones que había en el edificio mas de la mitad estaban ocupadas doblemente, es decir no todos tenían compañero de cuarto, cuando ingresas casi por lo general te asignan habitación en orden de lista, yo soy 'W' en mi apellido así que a los que sobraron les asignaron cuartos de los que se habían ocupado con compañeros de la 'A' a la 'V', este año hubo demasiadas inscripciones, y no se si fuera demasiada coincidencia que a mi mejor amigo Milo 'V'entimiglia le tocara compartir con Ryan… yo por mi parte, tal vez pasaría el curso solo en mi habitación.

En nuestra primera hora de esparcimiento, Milo y yo acostumbrábamos ir a uno de los salones de actividades, nos sentábamos contra la pared y conversábamos de lo que nos había sucedido en clases, ya que el y yo no íbamos en el mismo grupo, a veces cuando Steven D'Leh, otro compañero de clase mío, se nos unía jugábamos poker, incluso aunque la baraja esta prohibida en la escuela.

Milo me había confesado ya, que a el comenzaba a parecerle atractivos los chicos y yo supuestamente debía saber que el que mas le atraía era Steven bromeábamos acerca de ello y una vez Milo intento besarme a lo que yo me negué… no por que Milo fuera un tipo feo aceptaba que algunos chicos eran bien parecidos, y eso no significaba que yo era 'gay' o algo por el estilo o por que en la escuela tampoco estuviera permitido tener ese tipo de relaciones, era por convicción propia… no había hallado algo o a alguien que me hiciera cambiar de opinión.

_-oye Milo, y…que tal el nuevo?-_ pregunte intentando no sonar como que me importaba el asunto

_-nada, es rarillo… por que?-_

_-por nada, solo… pregunto-_

_-ah…es muy callado-_

_-te gusta, Sammy?-_ Steven hacia de esas bromas que implicaban cosas del otro bando muy seguido. Se comenzaron a reír.

_-que?! No!! No!! Solo pregunté-_

_-por que te gusta-_

_-que no Steven!!-_

_-por que es lindo, no Milo?-_

_-ya basta Steven…- _si me moleste, pero diablos, ni a mi mismo me podría negar que el tipo no me era indiferente, lo había seguido con la mirada un par de veces en el día.

En ese preciso momento Ryan paso a nuestro lado y me miro, yo no le aguante la mirada y me puse a hablar con Milo, no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta que yo había notado algo en el.

Esa noche me costo mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño, me di vueltas en la cama pensando en el… si en el… tenia algo, un 'no se que' que me mantuvo cautivado en el día y sin dormir en la noche.

Al día siguiente fue exactamente lo mismo, cada que nos encontrábamos me miraba, en el salón también lo hacia, pero yo no hacia nada por mirarle, sentía escalofrió cada que sentía su mirada directa en mi, me fui a dormir teniendo la misma mala noche que la anterior.

* * *

_Close To Me_

La noche del tercer día ya estaba a punto de dormir, rogaba por que nada me perturbara, llevaba dos noches sin dormir y era ya tarde; noté que alguien pasaba afuera de mi habitación, cortaba la luz que entraba por el umbral y se detuvo pero continuo y ya no logre ver las sombras después.

Los pasillos aunque alumbrados, a cierta hora las luces se apagaban, me asome antes que lo hicieran. Encontré un '_post-it'_ pegado a mi puerta, lo quite y me senté en la cama junto a la lámpara para mirar que decía:

'_Sam, si no vas a hablarme, por lo menos __atrévete a mirarme bien sin ocultarlo…'_

Esa nota me pareció un reto total, quería no darle importancia, pero no podía…sobretodo cuando leí quien firmaba:

'_Atte. Ryan Colby'_

Eso si que me habría provocado otra de esas noches de desvelo.

A la mañana siguiente, eran como las 11 y nos dirigimos Steven y yo hacia el salón de ética, fui hacia mi asiento y me encontré con otro papelillo amarillo pegado a mi pupitre.

Voltee con precaución y Ryan no había llegado aun, abrí el papel y lo leí:

'_Sam, aun no me has mirado… vamos, se que quieres hacerlo!'_

Y nuevamente de rubrica estaba:

'_Atte. Ryan Colby'_

Aun me asustaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos, no quería que alguien se diera cuenta que me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, y no precisamente por que estuviera enamorado o algo, sino el misterio que Ryan representaba para mi me estaba acabando.

Acababa de leer el papel cuando sentí su presencia en el salón, mi corazón se acelero, pero aun así fui incapaz de voltearlo a ver.

La clase termino y creí que no soportaría una mas en la presencia de aquel chico misterioso.

Ya llegaba la hora de la comida y Ryan mantenía su mirada en mi, como esperando a que yo pudiera responderle, pero no lo hice.

En la noche cuando me suponía a entrar a mi habitación, otro papelito apareció en la puerta:

'_No lo aguantas, cierto? Camina al final del pasillo y da vuelta en el __salón de actividades, por favor…'_

Nuevamente, _Ryan Colby_.

No me creía tan estupido como para lanzarme a la aventura, tal vez era solo una broma; una tonta broma en la que en el salón me esperarían con bombas de agua o tal vez todos reirían por que las notas jamás las había enviado Ryan.

Pero si, fue más grande la curiosidad, es como cuando te dicen que no debes entrar en un lugar y te dejan la llave en la cerradura, era exactamente así como me sentía.

Sin mas y sin temerla me dirigí hacia el final del pasillo, dude un poco al dar la vuelta y otro poco al abrir la puerta, pero lo hice, tenia que descubrir aquello que me tenia en ascuas.

* * *

_Obsessed_

Apenas abrí la puerta, sentí un tirón a todo mi cuerpo y la espalda que había quedado sobre la pared contigua, la puerta se cerró.

Ryan estaba frente a mí sosteniéndome y yo seguía rehusándome a mirarle.

_-Sam, Sammy…-_ me llamo, su voz tierna era realmente seductora…al menos, a mi me lo parecía.

Subió su mano hasta mi mejilla y me levanto la cara por la barbilla, despacio, sentí la piel de sus dedos, tersa.

No pude mas, quería mirarlo aunque el miedo en mi estuviera presente, mi corazón latía como si quisiera salírseme del pecho.

Lo mire finalmente, le sostuve la mirada y cuando lo hice, me sentí atrapado por el negro de sus ojos y la profundidad con la que me miraba.

Logre escapar del abismo en el que sus ojos me habían metido solo para internarme en la prisión de sus labios rojos, jamás vi algunos parecidos.

El era todo hermoso, era un paisaje macabro, un personaje gótico… no se como describir lo deslumbrante que resultaba ser su piel en la oscuridad.

Se acerco más de lo debido, sus labios rozaron los míos. Sentí su aliento penetrar en mi boca.

No pude haber estado en un mejor lugar.

En un movimiento me tenia, sus labios repasando los míos, una y otra vez en un beso húmedo, no pude evita abrir un poco la boca y entonces su lengua me invadió dulcemente mientras yo recorría con la mía cada rincón de la suya.

Sentí su mano en mi cintura apretándome contra el y la otra me sostenía el cuello, la excitación se hizo presente y me di cuenta que no solo estaba en mi.

Mis manos que estaban escurridas a mis costados se acalambraron y la piel se me erizo, quise hacerle sentir mi presencia y lo jale con mas fuerza hacia mi lo que lo hizo gemir al sentir mi erección.

Oímos ruidos, unos pasos y decidimos permanecer inmóviles pero sin despegarnos, en realidad si necesitaba despegarme de sus labios no era por que así lo quisiera.

Sus manos comenzaron a jugar dentro de mi ropa y su tacto me quemaba la piel, me ardía… pero a la vez lo necesitaba.

Preguntan invadían mi mente, preguntas que aun no podía responder…

_Como sabia siquiera mi nombre?_

_Como es que me había elegido?_

_Era coincidencia que el me hubiera gustado?_

_Como pude estar besándolo?...era un chico!_

…_Que diablos!!_

Una cosa sabía… él se convertiría en mi obsesión… o yo en la suya.

Continuamos por minutos, me sentí embriagado por sus besos, por sus manos y su aliento. No supe como pero a la mañana siguiente desperté acostado en mi habitación y no recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí.

* * *

_A__ Warning_

Cuando me desperté ya era tarde así que tuve que levantarme rápido, me vestí y al agarrar mis libros me encontré con otra notita, seguramente de Ryan:

_'Eres mío ahora...__ solo mío… Mi Sam. Atte. Ryan Colby'_

Era cierto que me había atrapado pero yo quería mantenerlo en secreto, no se si el lo haría, aunque prácticamente no platicaba con nadie... no tenía la menor idea de como iba esto a funcionar.

Llegue barriéndome al salón y el profesor McLean ya había comenzado la clase.

_-compañero Winchester...-_ dijo el profesor al verme.

_-p...puedo pasar?-_ dije nervioso y todos voltearon a verme.

_-pase...-_ dijo no muy convencido _-pero deberá sentarse aquí...-_

Me quedé boquiabierto cuando me puso en la segunda mesa, justo junto a Ryan, me atreví a maldecir las coincidencias.

En cuanto me senté me comenzaron a sudar las manos y como si no hubiera pasado nada el día anterior, no quería mirarlo mas sin embargo lo hice y él me sonrió tiernamente.

Me sentí entonces un poco mas seguro, me voltee hacia el frente y comencé a escribir.

No pasaron mas de diez minutos cuando sentí su mano en mi pierna, se empezó a mover lentamente dirigiéndose entre mis muslos.

Un tirón en mis músculos y la piel se me pusieron de gallina, no podía estar haciendo eso!!... debía estar soñando.

Baje mi mano solo para encontrarme con la suya y él volteo para sonreírme mientras intentaba 'concentrarse' tanto en su mano como en las palabras del profesor.

Yo debo confesar que no podía, comencé a sudar frío y trate de alejar su mano pero el continuó, incluso un poco mas allá, acariciándome y rozando sobre el pantalón, lo que me hizo excitar.

Estuve a punto de gemir cuando la clase terminó, el solo quito su mano y se alejo sonriendo, yo lo miré e incluso el volteo solo para hacerme una seña: se lamió la mano, lo que hizo que mi pene se pusiera aun mas duro.

Tragué saliva e incluso me sonroje.

-hey flojo!... que ves?- se acerco Steven curioso, seguramente por la cara que tenía yo.

-hey!- lo salude, con una mano me cubría la entrepierna.

-te pasa algo?-

-ehhh...no nada...- intenté disimular, solo que mis amigos me conocían bien.

-bueno, y que esperas para levantarte de ahí?-

-oh ehm...necesito...necesito ir al baño...- le dije aun cubriéndome.

-pues vamos ya!...- casi me levanto jalándome del abrigo y yo solo pude cubrirme con un libro.

Llegando al baño tuve que quitarme el libro y Steven se me quedo mirando como si lo que me había pasado hubiera sido fascinante.

-wow...- se sonrojo sin dejar de mirarme –no se quien te hizo eso pero, ...te gustaría deshacerte de eso?-

Esa fue definitivamente una pregunta que no me esperé, sobretodo por que Steven jamás me dijo que él pertenecía al 50 al igual que Milo, y bueno...ahora que yo.

-q...que?-

Steven asintió empujándome un poco con el dedo hacia uno de los sanitarios. Me hizo sentar en uno y se puso de rodillas frente a mí.

Yo estaba anonadado, no sabía que sucedía y por que todos habían explotado sus deseos sexuales últimamente, no era muy común que yo llamara la atención de esa manera.

Steven me abrió el zipper comenzando por acariciarme para después hacerme sexo oral, no aguante mucho antes de venirme, para ese entonces ya me masturbaba con su mano. Eyaculé como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, tal vez había sido lo de la noche anterior.

Steven estaba sonrojado y yo el doble, sudaba y me sentía muy cansado, con ganas de irme a mi habitación a dormir...y lo hice.

* * *

_Post-It!!_

Dormí durante el descanso, después de eso al regresar a clase me encontré con Milo

_-Sam!...donde has estado? Steven te estaba buscando...-_

_-le dije que dormiría...-_

_-bueno no lo se, estaba medio apurado-_

_-bueno, lo veré ahorita en unos minutos que tenemos clase...-_

_-muy bien, bueno los veo luego...yo igual tengo clase...-_

_-vale milo te veo a la salida-_ Y se fue, yo entre al salón.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase empezara y entonces Steven llegó y se sentó a mi lado como siempre.

_-oye...donde estabas?-_

_-durmiendo...te lo dije no?-_

_-si bueno, algo extraño sucedió...-_

_-extraño?...que?-_ pregunté y últimamente todo me parecía muy raro.

_-alguien debió vernos... tu sabes...-_ se sonrojo

_-oh ehm...estábamos...solos no?-_ baje la voz pero en eso llego el profesor y tuvimos que cortar la conversación hasta el termino de clase.

Como en cada clase, Ryan estaba ahí, concentrado más en mí que en la clase.

_-que fue lo que sucedió?-_ le pregunté a Steven una vez que tanto el profesor como Ryan se habían ido.

_-ven a ver...-_ dijo llevándome hacia su habitación.

Cuando entré él cerró la puerta y yo me quedé inmóvil ante lo que vi.

Su cama estaba llena de _'post-it's_.

Me acerque y Steven levantó uno de los papelitos y me lo extendió.

_-crees que sea una broma?-_

Me dispuse a leerlo:

_'Él es mío, mío nada más... advertencia para que lo dejes en paz!!'_

Todos y cada uno de los papelitos decían exactamente lo mismo, yo reconocía la letra...era de Ryan Colby.

Lo que no me explicaba era como sabía que Steven y yo habíamos 'lo que sea que fuere' en el baño, no había absolutamente nadie ahí muy aparte de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

_-sabes quien fue?-_ me pregunto Steven sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_-no...no tengo ni la menor idea-_ mentí _-pero Steve, que te hace pensar que eso tiene algo que ver conmigo?-_ volví a mentir

_-no pues... no se, solo se me... se me ocurrió, no he salido con nadie mas desde ayer-_

_-n...ni yo, pero no estamos saliendo o si?, solo fue…-_ preferí quedarme callado

_-Sam...dime, que te traes con Ryan Colby?-_ suspiró serio, como si estuviera celoso.

_-que?! de que hablas?-_ tenía que disimular

_-crees que no me dí cuenta el por que de esa 'erección'?-_

Me dejo sin habla por unos minutos. Tragué saliva.

_-p...pues creo que...le...Le gusto... pero solo eso-_

_-y no han tenido nada que ver entonces?-_

_-p...pues no...eso creo que no-_

_-ah bueno es...es que...-_

Me quedé esperando a que terminara la oración. Él se acerco más a mí...

_-me...me gustas Sam-_ confesó.

Yo no supe que decir, desde cuando era yo tan popular? me preguntaba.

Me tomo de la cintura y me proporcionó un tierno beso en los labios. Yo reaccioné después de unos segundos y me aleje.

_-es...es que no, no es que no me gustes pero... no estoy seguro de esto-_

_-por que?-_ me miraba con un aire de nostalgia

_-por...por que le...tu le gustas a Milo y yo...no puedo tu sabes-_

_-no lo sabía-_

_-es que no iba a decírtelo...-_

Para mi fortuna sonó el timbre, era hora de entrar a nuestra última clase.

_-vamos, hablaremos de esto luego...-_

Y nos fuimos.

Al entrar al salón cuando vi a Ryan, por que hoy si me atreví a mirarle, jamás pensé en reclamarle eso.

Al término de la clase se acercó a mí y por primera vez cruzamos palabras, ya que en nuestro primer encuentro no se había dado.

_-Sammy...-_ me sonrío tiernamente _-no dirás nada todavía?...también temes hablarme?-_

No supe si el 'también' se refería a que aparte de temer mirarlo también temía hablarle, pero como jodidos sabía eso!.

_-tu...pusiste esos papelitos en la cama de Steven, cierto?-_

Él se mordió el labio antes de contestarme

_-culpable... pero es que debe aprender que lo mío es...mío, fue solo advertencia-_

_-p...pero como...-_ no podía ni formular la pregunta, me concentraba en delinear sus labios rojos con la mirada.

_-nos vemos en la noche?-_ me rozo la mano con la suya provocativamente, si… lo estaba haciendo para provocarme 'algo', lo que fuera que quisiera provocarme!!

A mí no se me ocurrió que decir.

_-no me esperes despierto... pero te juro que llegaré-_ sonrió y luego se fue dejándome confundido de nuevo.

* * *

_The Loss_

Habíamos estado sentados en el jardín Steven, Milo y yo de lo más callados...no nos había pasado antes.

Llegada la noche me fui a mi habitación pensé entonces que sería imposible dormir, Ryan había dicho que vendría y no era que quisiera esperarlo, es solo que no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que últimamente había pasado.

Tal vez estaba muy cansado, así que me quede dormido después de un par de horas.

No me desperté hasta que sentí un peso sobre mi cuerpo.

Levemente abrí los ojos y me encontré con el resplandor de la blanca piel de Ryan, y estuve a punto de decir algo pero el de inmediato me calló con un beso...

_-tshhh... hola-_ me susurro y sonrío de esa forma tan peculiar que me hacía mariposas en el estomago.

No dije nada. El subió su mano hacia mi mejilla y noté que tenía tres de sus dedos húmedos que por las caricias aprovechaba para limpiarse con mi piel, a mi realmente no me importó, su presencia me imponía y quedaba a su merced, así que continuó besándome.

Se montó sobre mí y en cuanto comenzó a moverse un poco no pude controlar lo evidente, una erección se levanto bajo mis boxers.

* * *

continuo…


End file.
